The Best Ship Is Friendship
by Fenice158
Summary: Five people Jim tried to hook up with who became really good friends and the one person who was supposed to be just a friend who became everything. (Written for ksadvent 2013)


_There are big ships and small ships. But the best ship of all is friendship. ~Author Unknown_

**5 – We Need a Little Christmas**

_A friend is one of the nicest things you can have, and one of the best things you can be._ ~Douglas Pagels

The mess was eerily silent when Kirk walked inside. It was gamma shift and probably not the busiest hour for the personnel from alpha and beta to be eating but he had still expected to find more people around. Instead, there were only three tables occupied, with a grand total of seven people. One of them was Uhura, sitting alone and staring into a cup of what was possibly tea.

Kirk went to the replicator and got himself a sandwich. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Uhura and took a moment to mourn his missed chance at hooking up with her. If possible, she looked even more gorgeous than the first time Kirk met her.

She also looked sad.

Kirk hesitated only briefly before approaching her table. "Can I sit here?"

She looked up, clearly noticing him only then, "Of course, Captain."

Kirk smiled at her, "You can call me Jim when I'm off duty." He said, then, as an afterthought, "If you want."

The corners of her mouth quirked up and she gave him a small nod. Kirk took it as a good sign.

"You feeling okay?" he asked.

Uhura shrugged, "I'm fine. Just… feeling a little down. With the mission prolonged we won't make it back to Earth for the holidays. I know it comes with the job, but-"

"It takes time to get used to it." Kirk finished for her and she nodded. Kirk took a bite of his sandwich, munching as he thought. "Maybe," he said after he swallowed, "we could do something to celebrate. I mean, I know it won't be like being home, but it could be good."

"Can we?" Uhura asked, perking up slightly, "I'm not sure if regulations allow that kind of thing."

"I don't think a bit of fun is against regulations." He paused and frowned, realizing what he had just said. Regulations and fun never worked well in the same sentence. Uhura didn't look completely convinced either. "I'll ask Spock." He decided in the end and that seemed to amuse her.

They began trading ideas for a possible party and when Kirk left he felt at least satisfied that he had cheered her up. Now it was time to get to work.

The following day he used his free time to hack the replicators and overwork them until he had all he needed. When Spock caught up to him, Kirk was exiting a turbo lift. The door of the lift started to close but a tree branch blocked it and it slid open again. Spock's eyebrows reached his hairline.

"I can explain." Kirk said.

"I have no doubt." Spock replied, a hint of sarcasm in his voice Kirk was becoming adept at recognizing. He even liked it most of the time.

"I noticed some people are a bit sad we can't make it to Earth for the holidays. I thought we could throw a small party to make up for it and boost crew morale." As if on cue, the turbolift door hit the tree branch again and Spock's eyes flew from Kirk to the Christmas tree that occupied half the lift. The other half was filled with boxes of what looked like decorations. Spock wondered how Kirk had even fit in there. "Anyway," Kirk continued unperturbed, "since not everyone celebrates Christmas and I want everybody to feel included, this is shaping up to be a bit of a Winter Extravaganza. "

"Interesting choice of words." Spock commented and Kirk grinned.

"Or a very composed Winter Holiday party, if you prefer." He stressed the words 'very composed' in a way that made it obvious he meant the complete opposite.

Spock chose to ignore it. "How did you procure yourself a tree?" he asked.

"We had one in our botanical garden. I have no idea why it was there, but I don't question luck."

Spock was about to question many things, but found himself roped into helping Kirk unload the turbolift instead. They brought everything to the main rec room and started setting up. Kirk discovered Spock was actually familiar with some Christmas traditions his mother had shared with him. It made him happy thinking that perhaps even Spock could find some comfort thanks to his sudden idea.

Some crewmembers stopped by and helped, making the process faster. Even just seeing the decorated room seemed to help everyone's mood and in less than a day news of the party had spread through the ship, effectively changing the atmosphere from subdued to excited.

When the day arrived, with the party going on for three shifts so that they all got a chance to have fun, it was a success. Uhura asked him to dance with her and for a moment, Kirk thought maybe he could still have a chance with her. When the music changed to a different song, Uhura thanked him for the dance and for organizing the party. "You're a good friend, Jim." She said with a sweet smile that warmed his heart, making him realize he had gained a lot more than a meaningless one nightstand.

**4 – The Twelve Days of Christmas**

_Friendship is unnecessary, like philosophy, like art... It has no survival value; rather it is one of those things that give value to survival._ ~C.S. Lewis

When Jim was fifteen he had a crush on his neighbor, a boy his age named Steven. They didn't go to the same school or hang out, but Jim, who had always been attentive, had picked up on a lot of things from the few words they had exchanged and had decided he liked him. Plus the boy was gorgeous.

When asked for advice, his brother Sam suggested he play secret admirer. Jim was skeptic, because he was hoping for something more immediate, but caved. After all, it was a good way to gauge interest without making a fool of himself. Since it was almost Christmas, he opted to leave a gift each day for twelve days. It seemed like the perfect plan. That way he had a deadline and he wouldn't feel tempted to back out or give up.

He left the gifts at night on the porch of Steven's house, so the boy could find them in the morning. Of course he hadn't counted on Steven showing up on Jim's porch the fifth morning, holding the vintage comic book Jim had left for him in one hand.

"Did you leave this for me?" Steven asked.

"Yes," Jim confirmed, not even considering denial as an option, "It's my favorite. I thought you might like it, too." He answered honestly.

"It's my favorite, too." Steven told him, taking out of his coat pocket a second copy of the very same comic book to prove it. Jim felt hope soar in him. Steven grinned, "Clearly we're meant to be best friends." He said, and that was hope's death sentence.

For some reason, that episode was what came to Jim's mind while he was trapped in a cave during a snowstorm. His communicator wasn't working and it was just like Delta Vega all over again, only this time he was with _his_ Spock, not the old one. And his Spock didn't have a big warm coat like the old one did. He only had a flimsy Starfleet-issue jacket that was supposed to 'withstand any temperature' but was actually good for nothing, considering they were both freezing, quite possibly to death.

"You know," he started saying as he opened his own jacket to share it with Spock and ended up basically wrapped around the Vulcan, "I've been trying to think of a gift for you that you wouldn't think was too illogical and now I know exactly what it is."

Spock turned his head to look at him, "A gift, Captain?"

"It's almost Christmas again. I like to do my shopping early." Kirk said almost conversationally, as if he wasn't starting to lose sensitivity in his feet, "Coats. You need coats and scarves. Hats! You also need hats. Stuff to keep you really warm, not this stupid thing." He shook the lapel of the useless jacket. He was going to have words with whoever had designed it.

"That would indeed be a useful gift." Spock agreed. He thought about protesting that he could procure those things for himself, but Kirk spoke again.

"Well, I hope you like what I got you anyway. The coat will be an extra."

"You purchased a present for me?"

"Of course. Why are you surprised?"

Spock just looked at him for a moment, expression indecipherable. "What is it?"

It was Kirk's turn to be surprised. Of all things, he hadn't expected that question.

"It's supposed to be a surprise." He objected.

"Considering the current situation, I might not live to see it." Spock countered.

"Wow, Spock, way to be optimistic." Kirk said, hating the fact that Spock might have a point.

"I am merely stating facts."

"If you weren't you, I'd say you're taking advantage of the situation to satisfy your curiosity." Kirk said, but before Spock could speak again, he continued, "It's a chessboard. I saw one that was similar to the one you said you learned to play on and I thought you might like it. I know it doesn't make up for what you lost, but…" he hesitated. Maybe it had been a stupid idea. It would remind Spock of his mother, who had taught him to play.

"It is a thoughtful gift. Thank you, Jim."

It was the use of his name that convinced him Spock really meant it. Even more than seeing him open the gift, which he did, because whatever problem had kept the Enterprise from beaming them aboard was solved and they were brought back to safety.

Scotty deserved an extra gift, too.

**3 – Whatever Happened to Christmas**

_The language of friendship is not words but meanings._ ~Henry David Thoreau

When they were sent on a diplomatic mission on Betazed right around New Year's Eve, Kirk's first thought was that it was going to be boring. He hadn't considered the possibility of finding a gorgeous Betazoid who was clearly undressing him with his deep black eyes. He was tall, lean, with dark hair to match his eyes, and he was an enthusiastic kisser. Kirk forgot his name the minute after being told, but he followed him back to his room anyway. They didn't need to talk.

Things were just heating up when his communicator chirped with an incoming communication. It only took a glance to see it was a message from Spock. Unable to stop himself, he disentangled himself from the gorgeous body under him and grabbed his communicator.

_Jim_

That was all the message said. Nothing else. Just his name. Kirk stared at it for a good half minute.

"What are you doing?" the Betazoid asked, his tone slightly affronted. Kirk thought he had a point. He was straddling him and there were still pants in the way. But then… what about Spock?

"Sorry. I just got a message from my First Officer."

The other man's expression changed into one of concern, "Is it serious?" clearly he was worried Kirk might have to go before finishing what they had started.

"I don't know. He only wrote my name." he knew he sounded overly worried, but he was sure something was wrong, even if he couldn't explain how he knew.

The Betazoid chuckled, "He probably just sent it by mistake."

"That's not possible." Kirk retorted and jumped off the bed, "I think I should go check on him."

"Are you kidding? He's your first officer, I'm sure he can handle whatever came up without you."

"He's not just my first officer." Kirk replied almost angrily. The Betazoid froze, looking at him as if he saw him for the first time.

"Oh." He said, a look of comprehension dawning on him, "I see now. He means a lot to you."

"Of course he does." Kirk confirmed. In the two years they had been working together, Spock had become one of the most important people in his life.

"I can feel it." The Betazoid nodded, "What are you doing here, then? Go to him."

It was Kirk's time to freeze, he hadn't expected such a change of opinion. "What about…?" he gestured between them, unsure how to put it.

The Betazoid smiled kindly at him, "From now on, you can consider me your friend. I will not begrudge you for your feelings."

Feeling more and more confused, Kirk decided to just roll with it. "Thank you." He said, thinking he had never had a friend he didn't know the name of, but apparently there really _was_ a first time for everything. "I'll go now."

He ran out and when he got to Spock's room he was feeling so out of sorts that it took him two tries to punch the right code for the door in. He found Spock sitting on the floor, back against the side of the bed, head lolling a bit to the side.

"Spock! Are you okay?" Kirk ran to him, "What happened?" he patted Spock's face to elicit a reaction.

"Jim?"

"Yes, it's me. Did somebody drug you? Are you sick?"

"No."

Kirk looked around the room. He noticed a cup on the bedside table with a jug next to it. He grabbed them to see what they contained and although they were both empty, a sniff was enough to determine what Spock had drunk.

"Chocolate?! Who gave you chocolate and why did you drink it?"

"I ordered it." Spock told him, blinking at him as if trying to put him in focus.

"Why?"

"Humans drink to forget."

Kirk frowned, "And you wanted to forget something?" he asked and Spock nodded, "What?"

"You."

Kirk's eyes widened and he felt like he had just been punched in the stomach. Spock passed out before he could regain enough presence of mind to ask him what he meant. He moved Spock onto the bed so he could sleep it off and laid next to him, staring at the ceiling for a long time before he too fell asleep.

**2 – Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas**

_A good friend is cheaper than therapy._ ~Author Unknown

Kirk was sitting at the counter of a small bar in San Francisco. They had two months shore leave that ended right after Christmas while the Enterprise got some upgrades and he had managed to keep himself quite busy.

"A credit for your thoughts?" the barwoman asked.

"With those eyes I'll tell you for free." He replied with a flirty smile.

She laughed, "You're cute but you tried that last time you were here and I told you I was engaged."

"And how did _that_ go?"

"I got married." She smiled kindly at him, showing him the ring on her finger.

Kirk raised his glass to her, "Congratulations." He then downed the whole content.

"I won't sleep with you, but I can be your friend tonight, if you want. I'd say you need one judging by the way you're drinking."

"You're probably right." He said as he gestured for her to fill his glass.

"My name's Kyra by the way."

"It's nice to meet you again. Sorry I didn't remember you." He fiddled with his glass, sloshing the amber liquid around. "I just got dumped."

"What happened?" Kyra asked, while she poured two beers for one of the waiters.

"She got jealous." Kirk said, glaring at no one in particular.

"Did she have a reason?"

"No, she didn't!" he protested, sounding insulted. He put his glass down with a thud, "She got jealous of my best friend. Completely ridiculous if you ask me."

"Is your best friend a woman?" Kyra asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"No, my best friend is a Vulcan male who is also my second in command." Kirk replied, his tone final as if that was irrefutable proof of his innocence.

Kyra's eyes widened, "A Vulcan? How did you manage _that_? They're not exactly known for their friendliness."

"He's… special." He said, going back to staring into his glass.

She observed him for a beat, "I bet. So what was the last straw?"

"I told her he was coming home with me for Christmas."

"And she wasn't invited?"

"Well, no. I've only been seeing her for a month. I've been with him for over three years!" he blinked, "I mean, I've _known_ him for over three years. I don't see anything wrong with it."

"There's nothing wrong." Kyra smiled knowingly, "You know what? I think you should forget about her and enjoy your Christmas with your friend."

Kirk looked up at her and smiled, "I think you're right."

**1 – Baby, It's Cold Outside**

_Only your real friends will tell you when your face is dirty._ ~Sicilian Proverb

"I think it's really sweet." Carol said before taking a sip of her tea.

"What's sweet?" Kirk asked curiously.

"The way you talk about Spock." She explained with a smile, "I had completely misunderstood the situation."

Kirk frowned, "I'm not sure I follow."

She smiled again, but this time she looked slightly embarrassed. "When you invited me to your quarters for dinner on Christmas eve I was afraid you were going to hit on me. To be honest, I was ready to report you for unbecoming conduct." She told him bluntly.

Kirk gaped at her and Carol laughed brightly.

"I know, I'm so sorry. I realize now you're just welcoming me aboard and offering me your friendship. I can't tell you how much it means to me. I can't believe I thought it was unrequited."

Kirk was even more confused now, "What was unrequited?"

"Spock's feelings for you. The way he looks at you sometimes…" she put a hand over her heart as if it was painful to think about, "I guess it must be hard, having to watch the person you most care about put themselves in danger. I must say I admire how professional you two are, considering your relationship."

Kirk was silent for a while as he absorbed what Carol had said. A superficial part of him felt shocked as if she had just showered him with cold water, but under that there was a solid truth that he couldn't believe he had denied for so long.

"It was never unrequited."

**0 – Last Christmas (I Gave You My Heart)**

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

Kirk ran through the corridors of the Enterprise until he got to the rec room where they traditionally hosted what was unofficially known as the Winter Extravaganza. There, in the room filled with music and cheerful people, was Spock, sitting alone at the makeshift bar. Kirk walked up to him, heart hammering in his chest.

"You don't need any chocolate tonight." Kirk said and Spock turned around in his seat to look at him, "And by the way, I'm not just doing this because you're sitting under mistletoe." He stepped closer, put a hand on Spock's face and brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. When he felt Spock respond, pulling him even closer, his stomach flipped with emotion.

_So sorry. Can't believe I was so stupid. Love you so much._

There were cheers and a few catcalls in the room when people noticed what was happening. Kirk laughed when they came up for air.

"I'm sorry it took me so long." He whispered, his forehead touching Spock's.

"You were worth waiting for." Spock whispered back before kissing Jim again.


End file.
